minecraft_story_modefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Minecraft Story Mode
thumb|250pxMinecraft Story Mode '- '"MCSM" - epizodyczna przygoda stworzona przez Telltale Games ze współpracą z Mojang AB. Bazująca na grze "Minecraft" posiada 13 odcinków, a z 10 z nich można zagrać. Składają się one z trzech zestawów : "Season Pass" (Sezon 1 odc. 1-5), "Adventure Pass" (Sezon 1 odc. 6-8) oraz Sezon 2. Platformy *Android *iOS *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *PlayStation Vita *Wii U *Nintendo Switch *PC *MacOS *Windows 10 *Apple TV Odcinki Sezon 1 "Season Pass" Pierwsze pięć odcinków znajduje się w zestawie "Season Pass" : *Odcinek 1 "The Order of the Stone " ("Zakon kamienia") - 13.10.2015 *Odcinek 2 "Assembly Required" ("Wymagany montaż") - 27.10.2015 *Odcinek 3 "The Last Place You Look" ("Ostatnie miejsce, na które patrzysz") - 24.11.2015 *Odcinek 4 "A Block and a Hard Place" ("Blok i ciężkie miejsce") - 22.12.2015 *Odcinek 5 "Order Up!" ("Zakon w górę!") - 29.03.2016 "Adventure Pass" Kolejne trzy odcinki sezonu 1 znajdujące się w oddzielnym zestawie : *Odcinek 6 "A Portal to Mystery" ("Portal do tajemnicy") - 07.06.2016 *Odcinek 7 "Access Denied" ("Brak dostępu") - 26.07.2016 *Odcinek 8 "A Journey's End?" ("Koniec podróży?") - 13.09.2016 "Kompletna przygoda" Kompletna przygoda stworzona przez Telltale Games, posiadająca na dysku, cały sezon 1 "MCSM". Sezon 2 Kontynuacja przygód Jessiego i jego przyjaciół. *Odcinek 1 (9) "Hero in Residence" ("Bohater w Rezydencji") - 11.07.2017 *Odcinek 2 (10) "Giant Consequences" ("Gigantyczne konsekwencje") - 15.08.2017 *Odcinek 3 (11) "Jailhouse Block" ("Więzienny blok") - Wrzesień 2017 *Odcinek 4 (12) "Below the Bedrock" ("Poniżej Bedrocku") - ? *Odcinek 5 (13) "Above and Beyond" ("Ponad i Poza") - ? Sezon 1 - Obsada *Patton Oswalt jako Jesse (płeć męska) *Catherine Taber jako Jesse (płeć żeńska) *Dee Bradley Baker jako Reuben (świnia) *Brian Posehn jako Axel *Martha Plimpton jako Olivia *Ashley Johnson jako Petra *Scott Portet jako Lukas *Paul Reubens jako Ivor *Dave Fennoy jako Gabriel - Wojownik *Matthew Mercer jako Aiden, Schoolboy, TNT Dustin, Otis i Old Farmer Man *Phil LaMar jako Gill *G.K. Bowes jako Maya i Ivy *Grey Griffin jako Ellegaard - Redstonowy Inżynier *Corey Feldman jako Magnus - Łobuz *John Hodgman jako Soren - Architekt *Billy West jako Narrator i Sigge *Sean Austin jako Reginald *Jim Meskimen jako Milo *Melissa Hutchinson jako Isa *Jordan Maron jako CaptainSparklez *Daniel Middletown jako DanTDM *Joseph Garrett jako StampyCat *Stacy Hinojosa jako Stacy Plays *Elizabeth Dwyer jako LDShadowLady *Ashley Burch jako Cassie Rose *Yvette Nichole Brown jako Harper *Adam Harrington jako TorqueDawg *Jim Cummings jako Hadrian *Kari Wahlgren jako Mevia *Jamie Alcroft jako Otto *Audrey Wasiliweski jako Emily *Julianne Buescher jako Nel i Clutch *John Sanders jako Facemeat *Christopher Duncan jako Slab the Immovable *Jason "jtop" Topolski jako Reuben (Człowiek), PAMA i Disco Mikey *A.J. Riebli III jako Death Bowl Announcer *Erin Yvette jako Mabel, Farmer Gloria i EnderCon Announcer *Michael Gambino jako Calvin *Roger L. Jackson jako The White Pumpkin *Lydia Winters jako Lydia *Owen Hill as Owen *Ursula Taherian jako Nohr i Sandy *Katrina Carras jako Fangirl *William West jako Fanboy Sezon 2 - Obsada *Fred Tatasciore jako Jack *Mark Barbolak jako Nurm *Jean-Benoit Blanc jako Vos i Admin *Yuri Lowenthal jako Radar *Ashley Albert jako Stella *April Stewart jako Xara Zwiastuny thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft Story Mode Epizod 1 "The Order of the Stone" - Zwiastun thumb|left|400px|Minecraft Story Mode Epizod 2 "Assembly Required" - Zwiastun thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft Story Mode Epizod 3 "The Last Place You Look" - Zwiastun thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft Story Mode Epizod 4 "A Block and a Hard Place" - Zwiastun thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft Story Mode Episode 5 "Order Up!" - Zwiastun thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft Story Mode: Episode 6 "A Portal to Mystery" - Zwiastun thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft Story Mode Epizod 7 "Access Denied" - Zwiastun thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft Story Mode Epizod 8 "A Journey's End?" - Zwiastun thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft Story Mode - "Kompletna przygoda" - zwiastun thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft: Story Mode 2 "Hero in Residence" - Zwiastun thumb|left|400 px|Minecraft: Story Mode 2 "Giant Consequences" - Zwiastun Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Season Pass Kategoria:Adventure Pass Kategoria:Adventure Complete